An Unwanted Change
by AmethystTheMightyBookWorm
Summary: When Rose Weasley has been drilled by her father that the Malfoy's are evil and she should despise them with everything she has for Malfoy Sr. hurting her mother, but what happens when it all changes? What happens if there is the forbidden love? What happens when Scorpious Malfoy takes a bite out of the forbidden fruit? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N; Hello! I want to thank you all for opening this first chapter of this story up! My first story of this website! :D I'm very happy! Enjoy and thank you again (Reviews would be appreciated) I'd also like to thank Kerrang! T.V. as they've helped me write this chapter.  
**_

**Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter, and any characters or actions you recognise all belong to J.K.R**

_Happy Reading ~Amethyst x_

**Chapter One**

"ROSE WEASLEY! GET UP OUT OF BED THIS MINUTE!" came a shout from downstairs of the burrow, the red headed teen rolled over in bed groaning.

"Not now mum!" she groaned and put a pillow over her head and snuggled into her blankets more.

After a few minutes of banging with pots and pans and a few shots of the other people waking up in the house hold there was a bang of the bedroom door to Rose Weasley's bedroom, and a few cheers and all of a sudden a huff coming from the bed as.  
Rose's cousins had jumped on top of Rose, while she was in bed.

"Come on Rosie! Time to get up!" Fred said loudly in her ear.

"Yeah Rosie! Don't wanna be late to breakfast now do you?" Hugo said. Rose jolted up right pushing her cousins off her then she glared at her brother.  
"Hugo, oh brother of mine... are you calling me fat?" She said in a low, almost a growl of her voice. Hugo backed up slightly looking scared and backed straight into Lily Potter.

"Hugo! Watch where you're going! You hurt my foot!" Lily huffed moving her red hair out of her eyes pushing past all her male cousins and stood the only other girl in the room was Dominique Weasley, as Lily and Dominique stood there looking at a glaring Rose. Looking like the lioness she is in the winters sunshine, that was shining through her curtains.

"Right! All you lads out! Now!" exclaimed Dominique.

"But Dom! We wanna see how our cousin looks before she gets assaulted by make up and a dress that makes her look like a women" said James Potter, who then shivered at the thought of rose becoming a women.

"Look James, just because it's my last year at Hogwarts, doesn't mean to say you can just storm into MY room, while we need to get ready for the Christmas party now OUT!" she slammed the door in the boys faces and huffed walking over to the edge of her bed and collapsed on to it, she threw an arm over her face and huffed again. Dominique looked at Lily, they nodded at each other and sat next to Rose.

"Look, Rosie, we know you're not looking forward to this party because of Scorpius Malfoy and his family..." Lily said patting Rose's back comfortingly.

"But what Lily's trying to say is that we're going to make you look even more stunning than you already are! Now get up Rosie! You smell! Go get a shower and me and Lily will help you get ready!" Dominique smiled at her and pulled her up off the bed, pushing the red haired teenaged witch into the bathroom. "Oh and Rose?! Have a flower scented bath! The oils do your hair good"  
"Yes mum" Rose mumbled as she began to run her bath poring the oils into the running water adding some bubble bath and she sighed.

Looking at herself in the mirror she brushed her teeth and ran a hand through her naturally straight hair and sighed. "Rose, what have you gotten yourself into?" She sighed again and shook her head and turned off the taps to the bath and undressed climbing into the bath, she relaxed into the bath and closed her eyes.

The past 6 years have gone so fast and Rose's hate for the Malfoy's had only grew, that could also be her dad's fault for influencing her through out her childhood, Ronald Weasley's hate for the Malfoy's couldn't rub off on the rest of the family, no the rest of the family were happy that the blood feud between them all was over and they could all get along well. Ronald Weasley wasn't happy but continued to drill the thoughts of how evil the Malfoy's were and how they hurt Rose's mother, Hermione Granger, "That bloody monster, just stood by and _WATCHED_ your mother get tortured by that Bitch Bellatrix Lestrange" is what he would say, day in and day out to Rose and Hugo, Rose looking up to her dad, and being the Daddy's girl she is agreed with him, and Lily and Dominique agreed with Rose's and Ron's point of view as they saw how much of a Player Scorpius could be.

Rose lay back into the bath so her head was under the water that was no longer bubbling with bubble bath, she washed her hair then washed her body and relaxed into the bath more, and before she knew it she was being woken up by Dominique banging on the en suite bathroom door.

"Rose! You've been in there for 3 hours! We only have 3 hours to get you ready! Get out! Oh and Roxanne's here to do you're hair, Lily's gone to choose your dress, and I'm doing your make up so hurry up!" Dominique walked from the door and started to place her make up on Rose's desk and bed side table, while she spoke to Roxanne about the up coming party with the Infamous Slytherin King and his prince.

Rose walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and scrunching her hair dry with a hair towel. "Ugh you're not talking about Malfoy Sr. and Malfoy Jr. are you? The scum of the purebloods" Rose rolled her eyes and sat on a stool brushing her hair while looking into her desk mirror.

"Rosie, the feud is over between the Weasley's and Malfoy's now, you don't have to hold up the hate, Albus is good friends with Scorpius, you can't deny Albus Potter, your best friend AND cousin his mate can you?" Asked Roxanne walking over to rose with a hair dryer and a hair brush.

"No I can't deny him his friend, but I can't deny what Malfoy Sr. did to my mum." Rose said raising an eyebrow looking at Roxanne and Dominique then she rolled her eyes and waited for them to continue to gossip.

Lily walked into the room then and looked incredibly worried "guys... they dresses have been ruined! I asked mum where they were... and I'm really sorry but Fred and James had gotten to them with stink bombs and ...and Uncle George's cutomatic prank … th..they can't be fixed" She said with tears in her eyes.

Rose, Roxanne and Dominique looked at her and said at the same time loudly and growling like the lionesses they are "FRED WEASLEY! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

_**Oooooooo wonder what'll happen next ;) hope you enjoyed reading guys, I know it's not the longest chapter but they'll get longer I promise! Thanks for reading and Reviews would be appreciated. Keep Smiling my lovelies! ~Amethyst x**_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Malfoy's Arrive

_**A/N; OH MY GOD! 9 favourites/Alerts on this already?! You guys are AMAZING! So I've decided to write another chapter just for you all ^^, I think I'll make this chapter a little longer okay? OH and what'll happen at this party hmm? Review with any questions or idea's lovelies ^^ and I'm looking to add some of my own characters :) what do you think to that? Thanks again you guys! And Happy Reading ~Amethyst x  
Links for what the dresses look like for the girls; **_

**Chapter 2 – The Malfoy's arrival**

**Previously; **

**Rose, Roxanne and Dominique looked at her and said at the same time loudly and growling like the lionesses they are "FRED WEASLEY! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"**

"Ugh those _bastards_! I can't believe they would do something like this!" Dominique said from the bed tapping her hair curlers in her hand viscously.

"I know! To think I've been nothing but nice too them for the past week and look what they've done to our dresses!" growled Roxanne throwing one of the ruined dresses n the floor then glanced up, to see the devils that ruined their dresses them selves in a suit with smug looks on there faces, at the door of the bedroom. Rose and Lily lunged for Fred and James growling and cursing towards them hitting and scratching them.

"YOU BASTARDS! RUIENED OUR DRESSES-" started Rose gripping Fred's throat as she knelt down in just a dressing gown, next to the fallen Fred.

"YOU RUINED OUR HAND MADE DRESSES THAT CAN'T BE FIXED! UGH!" screamed a frustrated Lily, while she continued to hit a carrowing James who was standing in a corner of the room hands up around his face. There was a lot of grunts and huffs from the boys that caused too much trouble and a lot of giggles from the girls that were standing to the side until Angelina Weasley (formally know as Angelina Johnson) walked into the room and whistled loudly.

"OI! I will NOT have any behaviour like this in the burrow tonight thank you very much! Molly would not be happy, Rose Weasley get off my son right now! That isn't how a lady reacts! And Lily Luna Potter! How could you injure your bother so much? I'm not sure your mother will be very happy do you?" Rose and Lily did as they told sheepishly, both blushing and mumbling apologies to Fred and James. The 19 year old boys stood up strongly and brushed the creases out of their dress fancy silk dress robes as Angelina healed their wounds with a flick of her wand. "Now what is going on here? Hm? Or do I have to use some of Severus' Truth potion to find out what has caused this much damage?" She said tapping her foot impatiently, looking at her family.

James being the boy he is jumped straight into explanation with Fred adding his input every now and again, Angelina nodding in the right points and listening to the boy's made up story on how Rose and Lily just "lunged" at them for no reason. The girls began to get more and more angry by the second.

"You Lying little bastard James Sirius Potter. And you Fred Weasley? Unbelievable!" Exclaimed Rose throwing her hands up in the air, out of anger. "Aunt Angelina! You see those dresses over there?" she said pointing over to the bed and the one dress that was on the floor, "You see how destroyed they are?!" she continued angrily, "those bloody boys who're acting so _innocent, _are the ones who destroyed them with their stink bombs and Uncle George's cutomatic prank! It can't be reversed! That 1000 Gallions wasted all because those... those _**Tossers**_ couldn't behave for one bloody night!" Shouted Rose, lunging for her cousins again, only to be stopped by Dominique and Lily.

"Rose Weasley! Watch your language and your tone of voice! Fred Weasley and James Sirius Potter! You will go to Molly and ask her to come up here to help me fix these dresses. The Fredrick, you will give me your wand for 3 days until I think of a better punishment, and James Sirius you will do the same, and then go tell your mother what you have done! So she can think of a punishment!" Angelina huffed crossing her arms over her chest, her temper rising with every word she would say.

"Yes Aunt Angelina" mumbled the boys as they walked down stairs holding there heads down in shame.

"And girls next time you have something like this, come to myself or Molly we can always fix these types of things" Angelina smiled at them kindly, "Now! You girls continue to get ready while Molly and myself fix these dresses to the best of our ability and maybe we'll add a little extra too them" Angelina winked and picked up the dresses from the bed and the one off the floor then walked down the corridor to the spare room. Molly Weasley rushing up and walking after Angelina quickly wand in hand.

"I can't believe that just happened" replied an exhausted Lily as she collapsed onto the bed of Rose's bedroom.

"I know... I can't believe you two only got off with a warning... Aunt Angelina, must be in a really nice mood today... For us girls anyway" replied Dominique, as she walked over to Lily to start on her make up. Roxanne looked at the 3 girls around her and smiled lightly shaking her head.

"You obviously don't know my mum then, she hated it when Uncle Fred and George threw champagne on her vintage dress at the Yule Ball when they were play fighting" She said smiling and plugged in the hair dryer and continued to dry Rose's hair.

"Hmm I guess that figures then. Your mum is amazing Roxy." Rose said grinning into the mirror. Roxanne grinned and just nodded simply.

2 hours went by in a flash Lily and Rose had their hair and make up done, even with out the dresses they looked amazing, and they were helping Roxanne and Dominique get ready, Lily doing their hair and Rose doing their make up. Half way through the last hour of getting ready there was a knock on the door and in came Angelina and Molly Weasley, grinning like they had made the best discovery yet. Rose, Dominique, Lily and Roxanne all looked up from what they were doing and gasped as the two elder women held up their dresses. Rose's and Dominique's we blood red and matched their make up perfectly, Lily's was a deep blue and matched her skin tone and make up perfectly, and Dominique's was white with sparkles, never before had the girls been so awed by dresses before, they all squealed loudly and ran up to both Angelina and Molly hugging them tightly while chanting "thank you" over and over again to the older women. The women waved the younger girls away from them handing their dresses too them and grinned.

"Do us proud my beautiful granddaughters!" smiled Molly as she closed the bedroom door pulling and brightly smiling and sparkling Angelina out of the room. Lily and Rose finished Roxanne's and Dominique's make up quickly and expertly, then put on their dresses each of them helping one another, they all looked at one another and ginned widely. All of them turning around to look at Rose's wardrobe mirror they all squealed again and jumped up and down.

"We need our heels!" grinned Lily the youngest of the bunch, all of them rushed over to the packaged heels and squealed yet again, they all were matching stiletto heels they strapped them on to their feet and they all smiled at one another yet again.

But their six hours were just about up and their faces all dropped they all look nervous. All of them had invited a boy they all really liked (all except Rose, she was too stubborn for a date at the Christmas party, she had her best friend Albus to escort her for the evening, he too didn't bring a girl too the party), Rose looked at her family and smiled at them all, "You all look stunning! And if your date's tell you otherwise then I'll have a little 'word' with them so don't worry" She gave them all a hug and smiled at them.

As the minutes passed by the girls began to cheer up and chat to each other again, each of them excited, and all of them possibly a little drunk, (Dominique had stolen some alcohol before her grandmother put the age charm on the drinks table). It was not long before the clock struck 5pm in the burrow and there were many sounds of apparition and door bells ringing, slowly each girl was escorted down the stairs by their respective father as their dates arrived. Rose left on her own decided (as the doorbell rang to let Scorpious Malfoy in), she would walk down the stairs on her own as an independent women, she stood up slowly and began to descend the long stair case of the burrow slowly and gracefully. She huffed and mumbled to herself at how silly it was to have so many stairs and how difficult it is to walk down them in stiletto heels, she flicked some of her hair out of her eyes and reached the final layer of stairs in which Scorpious Malfoy and Albus Potter were standing at the bottom of, Ron Weasley looked up at his daughter and he spluttered out his drink he was drinking, his face turning bright red and he looked at his of age daughter. All eyes were on Rose Weasley, Albus looked at Rose grinning his Potter grin, knowing Rose always had to make an entrance at get togethers like this. Scorpious looked up to where Albus was looking, and his jaw dropped at the magnificent creature that was gliding, not just walking, but gliding down the stairs of the Burrow, towards himself and Albus Potter.

Scorpious shook his head and put on a sneer as Rose quickly glared at him, (much to Ron's amusement).

"Well if it isn't Scorpious Hyperion Malfoy, what a _pleasure _to see you" Rose said gritting her teeth, her sarcasm clearly showing through her voice. Scorpious rolled his eyes and looked at Rose raising an eyebrow.

"And to you Rose Weasley, pleasures all _mine_" he said in a bored drawl and kissed her hand half heartedly (a sign of disrespect of purebloods, oh yes Rose did her research), Scorpious had yet again infuriated Rose as she glared at her eternal enemy. Never does a boy, not a man but a _boy _disrespect Rose Weasley and gets away with it, she slapped him hard across the face, a large smack could be heard, Rose smirked, as Scorpious Malfoy's head jolted to left side and he rubbed his cheek and turned to look slowly at Rose glaring. Rose smirked and walked over to her snickering father she grinned.

"That felt good!" She exclaimed. Hermione Granger struggled to keep a smile off her face as she looked up to see and smirking Draco Malfoy and a shocked Astoria Malfoy (formally known as Greengrass), this is the first time in a while their past had made them smile.

_**Well! That was eventful don't you think? Sorry about the bad language but I did mark the story as an M for a reason; and it won't be just that, anyway, what do you guys think? Reviews would be great and if you have any questions let me know okay? The Links for the girls dresses are below and I will post the links for the boys dress robes in the next chapter as that is when yu get to meet the girls' date's and you get to find out what other mischief Rose Weasley can create looking so stunning! Hope You enjoyed reading! Many thanks! ~ Amethyst x**_

_**Links for the girls dresses; **_

_** . /-ftB3HONMPTU/TvavEZv9qlI/AAAAAAAACYQ/Www_fRcW2H8/s400/women%2Bevening%2Bgowns%2Bred% – Dominique Weasley (shoes are silver)**_

_** . – Lily Luna Potter's Dress**_

_** 1060649/1263/i/950/depositphotos_ – Rose Weasley (her dress is mid-thigh length, her shoes are silver as well)**_

_** cdn. img-get/I0000ZHg_ – Roxanne Weasley**_


	3. Chapter 3- Somethings Go Unexplained

_**A/N; Arghhh! I got my first Review! Thank you Chrismasters! It's things like this that make me want to continue writing! So I hope you all checked out what the boys and girls are wearing at this Burrow party! Now I'd like to say that everyone but said characters and the characters I am going to introduce to you all, are wearing formal suits/dresses, for example the Elder women of the party all wear a pencil dress, all in different colours as not to get possessive as to how they look (except Molly Weasley as the host she has to make herself look like a lovely hostess), and the men are wearing dinner suits (most of them have their ties undone much to the women's dismay) **_

_**ANY WAY! Happy Reading! ~ Amethyst x**_

_**p.s. I'm not sure how old each character is, so if you have any idea that'd be great to know :) **_

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does *sob***

**Chapter 3 – Something's go unexplained**

**Previously; **

**"That felt good!" She exclaimed. Hermione Granger struggled to keep a smile off her face as she looked up to see and smirking Draco Malfoy and a shocked Astoria Malfoy (formally known as Greengrass), this is the first time in a while their past had made them smile.**

Rose was sitting on her own in the kitchen of the Burrow, drawing patterns on her arm with her nails. This wasn't the first time that she had got so bored during a arty she sat out until it was time to eat. At the thought of food her belly growled, and Rose Weasley realised she hadn't eaten all day. She groaned and her head fell onto the table, she rubbed her belly and sighed beginning to mumble to herself.

"Had to get all dressed up for this party, didn't you Rose? You should of just dressed in jeans and a shirt..." She continued to mumble to her self as she tapped on the counter impatiently. There was a chuckle coming from the doorway to the living room and a snort, Rose glanced over at where the noise was coming from and rolled her eyes. Scorpious Malfoy was standing there in his such _handsome_ glory grinning like a mad man that just escaped from Askaban.

"Look what Crookshanks brought in! What do you want Malfoy?" She said glaring at him with as much hate as she could muster.

"Oh please Weaslette, you know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" He smirked, walking over to the kitchen sink to get himself a glass of water. Rose rolled her eyes and sighed, not bothering with a reply. She continued to tap her fingernails on the counter top and sighed once again.

"What's your problem Weasley? You've a great party going off, and all your family are here. Man I've been bombarded with so many Red headed hugs I'm starting to go faint!" Malfoy Jr. said to a bored looking red head.

"Wouldn't you like to know Malfoy. Just so you could torment me about it in the future..." She sighed and shook her head, "You don't need to know, so fuck off yeah?" she rolled her eyes and huffed relaxing into her stool more still continuously tapping on the counters top.

"Weasley. We might not like one another but you're my best mates cousin. Al would kill me if I just left you to your own thoughts, destroying that pretty little head of yours" Malfoy Jr. said raising an eyebrow, "besides not all Slytherin's are bad, your cousin isn't, I know I seem like a prat..." Rose snorted interrupting him.

"'Seem like a prat' Really Malfoy? You don't just seem a prat you seem like a whole two-faced bastard that is just there to give me grief! Merlin's saggy bollocks you're... you're not trying to be _nice_ are you?" gasped Rose, Scorpious rolled his eyes and looked at her, and sighed taking a gulp of his water.

"Honestly Rose, can't a Malfoy just try and be a little nice to someone every now and again?" he sighed and sat opposite to her, placing his glass of water down next to him on the counter top. "So spill what's bothering you Weasley?" Roses eyes widened.

Did Scorpious Malfoy just call Rose Weasley by her first name? And did he or did he not just ask her what's bothering her? My, my, my, looks like Rose may get somewhere with this... Malfoy.

Scorpious waved his hand in front of Rose's face. "Hello? Earth to Rose?"

She shook her head and a slow, evil, smile spread onto her face, now was for a little fun, she changed the smile into a quick flirtatious smile.

"Oh Scorpious! It's just... My father... I've declared my love for you, to him, and he threatened to disown me! How ever will I live with myself?" Rose's smile slowly turned into a grin as she saw the look of pure shock, horror, disgust, and surprise all at once on Scorpious' face, then she laughed, loudly. So much so that it actually brought a small smile and possibly a chuckle from Scorpious Malfoy himself. Rose stopped laughing then rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe you actually believed that for a second. Do you really think, me of all people me, _Rose Weasley_, would fall for a _Malfoy_. Wow Malfoy, just _wow." _She rolled her eyes and slipped off the stool landing gracefully on her stiletto heeled feet, and walked away. Just as she got to the door she turned and looked towards a glaring Malfoy, she smirked and winked, "Thanks for trying to care Malfoy. But I don't need sympathy from my enemy." As Rose stalked out of the kitchen, back towards the living room, in which the main party was being held, Scorpious Malfoy shook his head and downed the rest of the water wishing it was something stronger.

"That with is going to be the death of me." He mumbled, chuckling to himself as he remembered his first statement to the said witch about madness.

One or two hours went by and Rose had met many of her cousins boyfriends and their plus ones that they are _so_ obsessed with. Lysander Scarmander she already knew, but he was with Lily, they were a nice couple, they looked decent, he treated her decent, so Rose didn't have a problem with it, Lorcan Scarmander did however, Lorcan, the youngest of the Scarmander brothers had always had a crush on Lily Luna Potter, though with him being the shy and youngest one, he didn't put forward the idea of them being together as a couple. In Rose's opinion, this was utter cowardice, but she kept her mouth shut so the three of them could work it out together. Then there was Dominique Weasley daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley, sister of Victoire Weasley and Louis Weasley, she is the middle child, although a spoiled little brat at time (in Rose's opinion) she has a lovely heart, that needs to be more guarded (again Rose's opinion). She was with some guy from Hufflepuff, team captain of the Hufflepuff team, and the keeper, and by the looks of it at how close they are the 'sex god' of Dominique's bedroom. Then for Roxanne Weasley, sister to Fred Weasley (the prat), and daughter to George and Angelina Weasley, she was with her long term boyfriend (3 years so far), Jackson, he was nice, around family, but when he was at Hogwarts with Roxy and Fred, he was a complete douche bag, that deserved the fight he got into with James. Jackson now had his own business in making and creating new Quiddich equipment, it was a great and very expensive business, and the Quiddich gear was used by all the Quiddich professionals. Now as for the rest of the kids I was all very random, Rose decided she didn't need boys when her first boyfriend (Leon Andorra), used her to get to one of her more prettier cousins, Louis Weasley. Yes that's right, Rose turned a bloke gay. As for Fred and James, they were just too much of players to stick with one girl for more than a month. Albus hasn't had a girlfriend yet, he was too interested with flirting and messing around with chicks and too busy with his Quiddich, being the Slytherin's captain does that too you. Louis Weasley was looking to become like his uncle Charlie, working with dragons being a free man, all that sort of thing, but he had has his fair share of girlfriends for a 5th year. Victoire Weasley had always had her eye on Teddy Lupin (Harry's Godson), Teddy hadn't noticed yet, but they'll get there in the end. And last but not least Scorpious Malfoy, Slytherin's sex god, the king of women's bed chambers, and the king of all broken hearts. That was another reason why Rose hated Malfoy Jr. he toyed with girls emotions. Broke there hearts once he got bored of them, then the girls would still parade around the school keeping his 'sex god' reputation alive. He was and always will be a bastard.

As the party continued, the adults getting more and more drunk, James and Fred managing to undo the age restriction on the alcohol table, and the young teens catching up with the adults, the humongous amount of part food was placed over all the spare tables and everyone was eating and getting along (yes even Ron and Draco seemed to be having a laugh), Rose got more and more bored by the minute, she decided to call it a night second wine into the evening and she walked up stairs to her bedroom, got in some pyjama's and sat in bed reading her book, she still could hear the racket coming from down stairs so she casted a Muffileto charm on her room, she read for a few hours and began to dose off into her dream land.

As she dosed off and very tipsy Scorpious Malfoy stumbled into her room, he looked at her and sighed shaking his head. "Why is it you Weaslette? I can't get that image of you in that sexy dress out of my head, and now you're in flannel bottoms and a vest shirt... you're going to be the death of me Rose Weasley." he sighed again shook his head, then walked back out of the room, completely oblivious to the fact that a sober Lily Potter was standing behind him as he said it.

_**A/N; ooooooooooooooooo, Cliff hanger ;), what do you guys think is going to happen? What will Lily do? What will Scorpious do? Even better, what will Rose Weasley do when she finds out? Hope you guys Enjoyed reading, I know it's not the longest of chapters but I hope you liked it :D the next chapter should be up in a few days, Happy Reading ~ Amethyst x**_


End file.
